


Surprises

by orphan_account



Series: Cake [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>This is honestly nothing but self-indulgent make-outs because I'm too fried to write substance. Enjoy, fellow kissaholics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> I was going to have this up last night for Yaku's birthday proper, but instead I mistakenly deleted and had to re-post most of my account because I'm very sleep deprived and wow. (It only took a few hours to fix, so it could've been worse.)

If anyone had bothered to ask, Yaku would have assured them he didn't want or need a party. It's eight months since he's come of age, after all. There's nothing in particular to celebrate except another tick in the measuring stick. Just the same, he's found himself signing the delivery slip for an awful lot of alcohol and take away, because absolutely none of his treacherous friends care what he wants. There goes his holiday money. He gets receipts for all of it, because he'll need to know just how much to murder them all later on. First, he's going to have to make nice with the general public.

It isn't as easy as it sounds. The moment Morisuke steps back inside he finds Kuroo spinning someone around in a desk chair, which they're tied to with a jump rope. "No, dude, I'm gonna puke! Stop! Happy birthday, Morisuke!" The laughing, pleading blur seems familiar, but he doesn't recognize the other boy properly until he's greeted by given name. Ah, that'll be Nishinoya Yuu, then.

Kuroo lets go of the chair with only a kick in the shin's worth of prodding, though he sticks around to catch a newly freed Yuu, who lurches unsteadily out of his seat like a newborn fawn. Morisuke sighs, but since the two of them are laughing together like old friends (they aren't, not that he's aware of,) it all seems harmless enough. He gives in to the realization that some celebration will be happening tonight, and it'll probably be ridiculous. 

Since he can't beat them, he eventually joins them. The beer is disgusting. Maple flavored even though it's nowhere near winter, dark and heavy. He regrets opening the bottle, but knows it's too expensive to waste. He drinks it anyway, unable to keep himself from grimacing as he wishes he could trade it for a Kirin or an Asahi instead. Maybe the alcohol is already getting to him, but when he glances up to see Karasuno's former ace leaning awkwardly against the wall where the sofa rests he can't help laughing in spite of what common courtesy would otherwise dictate. 

Azumane, who Morisuke soon realizes is acting as something of a human shield for Kenma, winces a little at the laughter but takes it in good stride. A pang of guilt hits him in the stomach when he realizes the guy is so used to being teased that he doesn't even ask what the matter is. He just nods, causing a wisp of loose hair he'd tucked behind his ear to fall forward into his face. He tucks it back again and greets Morisuke. "Hello. Happy birthday."

What a soothing voice. Deep and rich, but soft spoken. It _must_ be the damned alcohol, because Morisuke finds his face growing red. He nods back to Azumane, and gives Kenma a once over to make sure he's comfortable with the situation, but they both seem perfectly happy tucked away quietly in the corner of the room that way. It feels intrusive to stay, so he makes his excuses and goes. 

It's a lucky thing that he does, because in the kitchen, Lev has cornered Yuu and is cheerfully informing him of how tiny his wrists are. Yuu looks more baffled than alarmed at least, but the fact that he's actively trying to pry his wrist out of Lev's vice grip means it's time to step in. Yaku throws a kick that lands square on Lev's ass, causing him to yelp in surprise and drop what he's doing to spin around.

Yuu jumps up on the table like his knees are springs, rubbing his (definitely tiny, probably bruised) wrist and frowning at the experience. "Lev, what the hell are you doing? You're going to hurt someone if you yank them around like that!" Morisuke scolds, and Lev tilts his head in that stupid, confused way. Yuu rolls his shoulder and winces a little. 

"Uh. No harm, I guess. Just... y'know. Remember the bubble from primary school, big guy? I'm gonna bring it back for the night." Yuu says, and his face is a little pink too. Morisuke squints at him, hoping he hasn't been drinking. Lev knows better, but no one seems to be babysitting Yuu, who is definitely not 20 yet. Well... it's probably fine. There's someone there to drag him home later, after all. It isn't worth wasting a lot of effort on.

All the same, Morisuke grabs another drink and gently steers Yuu away from Lev, apologizing for his idiot friends. Yuu gamely takes Morisuke's arm and allows him to lead them to... actually, he has no idea where they're going. He can't deposit Yuu with Azumane, because the boy has a loud, ringing laugh and boundless energy that would probably upset Kenma. Kai seems like a safe bet. He'll politely listen to whatever it is Yuu is going on about, and Yuu doesn't seem like the type to dislike meeting new people. They just need a quick introductory topic, and then-

Rats. Kai is with Kuroo and Bokuto, who are plenty enough trouble without any help. Maybe Akaashi, then. Akaashi will probably find Yuu a little annoying, but he's not going to cause him any undeserved bodily harm. That'll do. Of course, Morisuke isn't prepared for the flicker of guilt he feels when Yuu quiets, realizing that he's being pawned off on someone else again. He doesn't complain (thankfully, neither does Akaashi,) but he seems almost disappointed. 

With Yuu safe again, Morisuke makes the rounds to nip whatever other trouble is starting in the bud. He coaxes some water down Taketora, steals his third drink of the night out of Yuuki's hands, (why are all of these high school third years giving him grief so long after he's finished school, he wonders,) and drops down tiredly on the sofa beside Azumane. It's like startling a boulder when the guy jumps, and Morisuke knows he should feel bad about it but instead he's pleased. Azumane may be a giant, but he acts like someone much smaller off of the court. It's oddly gratifying. Morisuke drinks deeply, trying to repress that particularly ugly truth.

Kenma pauses the game he's playing long enough to glance up and scrutinize the situation for a long, awkward moment. He sighs softly, sounding incredibly put out. Before Morisuke can wonder what about his silent presence Kenma finds so frustrating, Azumane hops up awkwardly, probably misunderstanding the sigh. He makes his excuses and wanders away with an embarrassed palm cupping the back of his neck, but the scent of his aftershave lingers. It's subtle, warm...amber, maybe? Something unusual and pleasant. 

Kenma's eyes flick over to Azumane's back, then return to Morisuke inquisitively. Morisuke only quirks an eyebrow in response, so Kenma goes back to his game with a shrug. It would be silly to waste the beer Azumane hardly touched and hastily left behind, though, so Morisuke soon finds himself on drink number four. Kenma watches from his peripheral vision with some vague sort of interest, but he doesn't comment. After a while, the silence grows stifling and Morisuke realizes he has to pee anyway, so he gets up to sort that out, sort of proud of himself for being only slightly wobbly. He'll kick anyone who mentions it, but he's not a big or dense guy, so alcohol tends to hit him harder than most. It's a relief to find that he only staggers a little bit. 

When he hears a cry of distress from the kitchen, he manages to launch himself in a surprisingly straight trajectory. It isn't a big surprise to find Yuu up in the air, nor Kuroo trying to coax Bokuto into setting him back down. Kuroo is less awful than most would expect under pressure, while Bokuto is, as far as Morisuke can tell, just huge and easily excited. He seems to have decided to bench press Yuu, who doesn't seem frightened, but certainly doesn't look amused by it either. He kicks out when Bokuto tosses him playfully, probably just a reflex, but it lands square. 

In the blink of an eye, Bokuto's nose gives a sickening crunch and blood spurts out, while Yuu executes a surprisingly good aerial-back tuck to right himself, then loses his footing and falls back into Morisuke's open arms. When he opened them he couldn't say, but down they go together. Yuu is surprisingly light, but unfortunately bony. His elbow gets Morisuke right in the ribs as they're both flailing, and in turn Morisuke accidentally smacks Yuu in the eye. They both groan, and then Yuu jumps back to his feet with reflexes that are too quick for someone who definitely has a bit of drunken sway to his step. "Aw, shit, sorry! Is it ok? Ohhhh no, you're bleeding. Crap!"

"He's fine. He's a big guy, he can take it." Kuroo assures, waving away Yuu's concern and Bokuto's sullen complaints at the same time, before either of them can really fly off of the handle. Morisuke wheezes in a painful breath and Yuu spins, alarmed again. He has to catch himself on the wall, but the guilt is clear on his face. "Aw, man. I hit you too, right? After you spent all night shining your armor for me, too." 

"What?" Morisuke asks, staring up at Yuu for once. There's a big red ring already swelling up around his eye, which will almost definitely be black in a few hours. The conversation stops Bokuto from whining or deflating, instead piquing his interest. Kuroo snickers quietly. 

Yuu looks puzzled again at Morisuke's confusion. He toes the floor and clears his throat, glancing away in an unexpectedly shy move. "Oh. Did I get it wrong? I'm usually better at this." He mumbles, and it sounds apologetic. Morisuke blinks, then stiffens when the soft amber scent wafts his way. 

They all turn to take in Azumane, looming even taller than Bokuto in the doorway. Kuroo looks like the cat that ate the canary, and Bokuto just settles for clapping Yuu too hard on the shoulder, making him stumble forward. Azumane catches him in an almost distracted way, frowning at the state they're all in. "What happened?" He asks, voice as honeyed as his summer-tanned skin. Morisuke wants to kick _himself_ for thinking such a thing. Instead, he finds himself licking his lips and hurrying to explain. He's sort of responsible, after all, since this is his stupid surprise party.

Before he can open his mouth, though, Yuu brushes it all off. "We were just messing around. This party's pretty boring, right? Let's go." Kuroo cackles gleefully at Morisuke's expression, but stops to gasp in a breath when Bokuto elbows him in the side _hard_. The elbowing and schoolgirl whispering that goes back and forth between those two idiots seems to be directly related to the hand up that Yuu offers Morisuke, who takes it in a daze. 

Yuu's hand is soft but strong, a little caloused at the heart of the palm and the tips of a few fingers, cool and dry to the touch. The mount of his thumb and the notch of his skinny wrist both have arteries close enough to the surface to feel the twitch of his pulse, steady and strong. After Morisuke is on his feet he expects Yuu to let go, but instead he finds himself energetically tugged along. "This is my party," he objects, but even to him it sounds hopeful and intrigued. Azumane offers him a shy smile, bright and genuine and sweet. It sort of takes his breath away, which is crazy because Azumane is the _exact_ opposite of Morisuke's type. 

Yuu is a little closer, but decidedly male and far bolder than Morisuke would ever expect. Even after a rejection, he offered his hand and doesn't even loosen his hold until they're by the door. Then, he licks his lips and shifts nervously on his feet, but he gathers whatever courage he needs to and meets Morisuke's eyes. "If you want to come with us, we'd like that." 

It's unexpected somehow, even after the awkward scene in the kitchen. Morisuke's eyes widen, and he finds himself glancing up at Azumane, who will surely be objecting at any moment. What he's met with is a surprisingly fiery gaze, and a strong, assertive nod that reminds him of playing against these two on the court. It's the only other time he's seen Azumane so focused and sure. It's...dizzying, to say the least. He finds it hard to draw a breath, and inhales in a shaky way. It's embarrassing. "I don't- men are-" he mumbles, hopeless and frantic and genuinely frustrated with himself for how stupid he sounds. 

"New? Or, uh, not your thing?" Yuu asks, and the stuttering isn't lost on Morisuke. He realizes in that moment that somehow, he makes Yuu nervous. Nishinoya Yuu, who has never looked anything less than laser focused in Morisuke's experience, is stuttering at him. He glances up at Azumane, who looks entirely in control of the situation, and even offers him another encouraging smile.

Ok, so this is Morisuke's party. It's his apartment. They called it boring, which is pretty damned rude. Instead of irritated, though, he's hastily scrambling for his shoes to see what it is that they consider more fun. "Yeah," he murmurs in response. But he gives Yuu's hand a squeeze and manages to wrestle his shoes on without letting go of the other boy. It seems like answer enough, because soon they're all on their way to who knows where. Surprisingly, he finds himself not caring.

They don't laugh at him when he ducks away to the toilets in the train stations, and when the train arrives they casually settle him between them. Yuu takes his hand again, not saying anything about it (though he is chattering on about something unrelated,) just casually, like old friends. In a way, he supposes by now they sort of qualify. 

They arrive somewhere unfamiliar, stumble their way up about a million flights of stairs to a tiny, messy apartment, and fall onto the bed that takes up most of the floor space in a tipsy heap. The bed makes Morisuke nervous, but no one starts to undress or anything concerning. It's just a warm pile of limbs and amused sounds. After a moment of hesitation, Yuu nuzzles into Morisuke's neck, breath ghosting over his skin in a way that makes a shiver run up his spine, and begins to pepper him with tentative kisses. Azumane cups his cheek with a warm palm that's bigger than Morisuke's whole face. Somehow, it only piques interest in him, annoyance long forgotten. "Is this alright?" 

"Mm, stop talking." Morisuke sighs out, and tips his lips up to perfectly receive Yuu's when they're offered. The other two hum in agreeable ways, not at all put off by being bossed around. Which is useful, because Morisuke quickly realizes he enjoys being bossy, in spite of most likely being the least experienced person in the bed at the moment.

He flips Yuu over, earning an appreciative gasp from him and a soft, rumbling chuckle from Azumane that makes something warm unfurl in his belly. Morisuke kisses Yuu down into the futon, while Yuu arcs into him and kisses them up again. Their lips and teeth click together hard enough to hurt until Yuu opens his mouth. Morisuke follows suit. Then they go to war with their tongues, sort of dancing back and forth between both of their mouths in a way that no girl has ever done with him. It's novel, challenging, and exciting. Azumane catches them both from behind, peppering soft, open-mouthed kisses of worship anywhere he can find purchase. Behind Morisuke's ear one moment, the next on the underside of Yuu's raised knee. It doesn't take long to get entirely caught up in it. 

Just when he thinks he's got the dynamic down, Azumane yanks a breathlessly laughing Yuu away by the ankles and cuts in, effortlessly turning them again as he tastes Morisuke's swollen lips for himself. Morisuke moans into his mouth, unable to hold it back, and reaches up to run his fingers through Azumane's hair as he's pressed down into the mattress with the weight of Azumane's hips. Yuu takes up the task of fervently nibbling at knees, toes, elbows, clavicles, and ears. Everything is a pleasant, hazy blur of affection, lust, and playful challenges. 

It's easily his best birthday yet.


End file.
